Medical imaging technologies, such as x-rays, ultrasound, CT scans, and MRIs, are continually being improved and/or developed. These imaging technologies can produce vast amounts of image data. Sorting through this image data can be overwhelming to clinicians. Automated processing of image data is not readily available since the image data generally is opaque to computers when compared to other forms of patient data. Accordingly, image data remains under-utilized in patient care, among other scenarios.